Clamping straps are generally common in various types of transport. According to one well-known design, one end of a flat strap is secured in a clamp. The clamp or clasp is designed with a spring-biased locking plate which clamps against a part of the strap passed through the clamp so that the strap may readily be tightened about the load in question. As a rule, the clamp is manufactured from metal and may have sharp edges and corners. Furthermore, clamps of this type are often rather light in weight.
When a load is anchored on a load carrier, for example a roof rack on a motor vehicle, it is normal that the end portion of the clamping strap with the clamp is thrown over the load and the vehicle. If, in such instance, the clamp is light in weight, such a throwing action is difficult to carry out. In addition, there is a clear risk of damage to the paintwork of the vehicle if the clamp were to strike a painted surface. Nor can the risk of damage to a fragile load, or even personal injury if an assistant is employed, be discounted either.